Tydoril Ael'ern
Tydoril Ael'ern is a Sin'dorei detective of small reknown, and a knight. Thought not of the Blood Knight order, Tydoril was still trained in the usage of the Light (though he lost its powers later.) Personality He is very intelligent, which is coupled with a sharp wit. He seems to essentially ooze confidence, never believing he is doing something wrong, though despite he often was. Though he had an aristocratical intelligence, posture, and sometimes, arrogance, it was obvious that he was not a noble, or even the by-blow of one. Tydoril was generally razor-tongued at his enemies, and humble nearby his friends. Quick to anger and slow to cool off, he generally got himself into trouble often with his sharp wit and burning temper. Appearance Tydoril is a decently sized elf, just under two hundred pounds, and an average 6'3 height. He is clad in brilliant, light armor. His hair is light, and judging from his face, he was not too aged. His body had some assorted scars, testament to some combat experience. The armor would be bulky, fit for combat. It was battered, dented and gashed, obviously meant for combat rather than show. Though it seemed in physical disrepair, one could notice that it was generally well-cleaned at all times. His weapon of choice was a dented and scratched gold-and-silver shield, with a longsword. Family Tydoril Ael'ern was generally focused on family, as any who knew him could tell. He was hardly seen without a brother or cousin nearby him, and when we was without, he was always likely speaking with them through a communicator. Historical Information Tydoril was a Sin'dorei soldier, who fought in Northrend. However, he generally has very little tales of what happened up there. He claims that it is due to him not actually seeing much combat besides a wayward ghoul. He took part in no major operations, nor any large-scale battles, and therefore was generally untouched by the war. Even during the sacking of Quel'Thalas, he was not present, due to some unknown reason for him to be out of the region. Recent Endeavors Tydoril had returned to Silvermoon soon after the fall of the Lich King allowed soldiers to return to their homes. With him, he was accompanied by his two brothers, Corvon Ael'ern and Vaern Ael'ern. They were not the type to sit around and let life flash by past them, so they decided to begin dabbling in spying, information gathering, and general investigating. Soon swept up into a war where enemies were unknown and spies ever-present, they fit in quite well, manipulating several Houses against each other, all while appearing to be upon the side of everyone. After four long months of planning to destroy three groups of people simultaneously, one of them was caught, and the Ael'erns were forced against two of the groups into a battle of force, where they were outnumbered, nearly ten to one. Loss of Family Tydoril became bitter after near a half-year of intrigue and deception. His brother Vaern had been executed, body unclaimed, and likely dumped into the ocean. Though with the loss of one brother, Corvon and Tydoril had decided to continue their ruthless spat against their enemies. However, during a showdown in which trusted family friends had led enemies to their gates (figuratively) and engaged in a battle. However, it was their last. Corvon was killed, though in an unknown fashion; Tydoril had been thrown off of the edge of a cliff. Only barely able to shield himself with the Light, and hitting a lake instead of land, did he survive, though he nearly drowned. With the loss of his final brother, Tydoril decided warring was finished, and disappeared from Silvermoon. Loss of Light Due to his most un-Paladin ways, Tydoril gradually lost his usage of the Light. He, to his dismay, had burned the last of it out of himself while saving himself from his fall. With the combination of murder, deception, and usage of Forsaken poisons on others, he lost his touch with the Light at the end of his endeavors. Hunted Despite him losing two brothers, his enemies decided the third still needed to die, and sent out multiple people to look for him. After hearing of such from an informant, he decided that his time of somewhat importance was over, and left the immediate area of Quel'Thalas. Information on his whereabouts would likely be priced high. ''Sayings'' "Change comes. Whether you are ready or not." '' ''"A dying man's injuries are not cured when future men scheme to save him. The time is now." "Annihilate your mistakes before your mistakes annihilate you." Category:2013 Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf